


Music of the Night

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Nino challenge each other to a piano duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, so you've chosen to read the NC-17 one again. XD Oh well, here we go. XD

**Title:** Music of the Night  
 **Group/pairing:** Arashi/ Sakumiya  
 **Genre:** Smut, Romance  
 **Length:** One-shot  
 **Prompt:** Rush  
 **Chapter:** 1  
 **Word Count:** 2485 words  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Sho and Nino challenge each other to a piano duel.  
 **Disclaimer:** I only own a LOVE photoset of Sho and the story plot- nothing else XD  
 **Author note:** Ahh, so you've chosen to read the NC-17 one again. XD Oh well, here we go. XD

  
"I'm home~" Sho called as he entered the apartment that he shared with Nino. He paused in his steps as the melodious sound of the piano keys greeted him. He smiled and placed his bag down on the sofa before heading to the room where their piano is. And there was Nino, seated by the piano. His fingers on his "hamburger hands" skipped deftly over the keys like small dancers. He played with his eyes closed, letting the music surround him and embrace him. Sho smiled at the sight- his lover had never looked more stunning in his pajamas, his face lit by the glow of the chandeliers above. He walked slowly and quietly behind his lover and stood, closing his eyes to enjoy the music as well. Suddenly, it stopped, and he felt Nino kiss him passionately on the lips.

  
"Welcome back," he whispered into the kiss.

  
Sho grinned as they pulled apart and hugged him. "I'm back..." he replied. He then walked over to the piano and sat down, wondering what he should be playing. When a tune came into his head, he started to play.

  
"Ah, 'Hatenai Sora'..." Nino thought and sat down beside him. Sho played the melody, concentrating hard. Nino could not help but smile as he watched him play. Those brown eyes and the way that he chews a little on his bottom lip as he concentrated made him want to join in. Suddenly, he had an idea- maybe he WOULD join in. He walked off and grabbed a small chair and seated himself beside Sho. Sho looked up curiously.

  
Nino grinned mischievously and with his right hand, played a sweet accompaniment to his song, turning Sho's performance into a harmonious duet. Sho's eyes lit up, excited by the progression of the song. Soon, another idea came into his head. Without stopping, he looked into Nino's eyes with a glint.

  
"I challenge thee to a duel, and I bet you can't keep up," Sho spoke. Nino gave a look of mock-surprise as Sho started to play a little bit faster.

  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I daresay YOU may not catch up," Nino rebutted, his fingers speeding up a little bit as well. Sho smirked at the challenge.

  
"We'll do an endless medley of songs, including the transitions between songs. It'll be up to us to keep up this duet," Sho stated, and then looked back at Nino, with a seductive smile playing on his lips, "the one who loses pace or plays the wrong key will have to... bottom later."

  
Nino's eyes widened at the idea of being bottom in bed. That thought soon disappeared when he found that Sho was ending the song and was about to transition to another song.

  
"Deal," he replied, taking the lead for the next song. Sho looked at Nino in complete surprise- Nino had chosen "Monster" . Nino grinned at the choice of a fast paced song and knew he was going to win the duel soon. His fingers now raced Sho's along the keys of ivory and black, with Sho's easily keeping pace and playing the accompaniment as well. The pair raced through the verses, and the chorus and the bridge, ending with Sho taking the lead once more and transitioning to play "Truth".

  
Nino's fingers struggled to keep with time. He had to admit, Sho's piano-playing skills were impeccable, almost better than his own.

He was running low on stamina but he was not about to lose. With a small brainwave, he not-so-innocently bumped his left leg against Sho's right. Sho brushed it off as an accident and continued playing. Nino then slowed his legs to brush purposefully against Sho's right leg. Sho's eyebrows twitched as he tried to concentrate on playing the right keys. Nino gave a confident smirk. He was SO winning this.

  
"Nino, don't play dirty now.." Sho spoke, trying not to moan at the soft, seductive brush of Nino's legs against his.

  
"What,you chose such a fast song. How is that not dirty?" Nino retorted.

  
"If you're not careful, I'll say that you cheated and then do you right here on the piano," Sho warned.

But he didn't need to do that, because the idea of being taken on the piano turned him on and excited him so much that he missed a key. Nino looked over at Sho, whose had completely darkened with lust and desire.

  
"Well, like the rules said..." Sho drawled and pulled Nino roughly against him, mashing their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. The warm contact of their legs rubbing together made them tangle, and Nino was soon brought up from his seat to kneel in front of Sho, who bent down to accommodate him while keeping their kiss intact. They finally pulled apart, gasping deeply for breath.

  
"Since you're already kneeling, you might as well start first," Sho said, tracing Nino's swollen lips with his fingers. Nino leaned into his touch, kissing his fingers tenderly.

  
"But before that," Nino whispered as he stood up and walked towards the window of the music room, drawing the curtains shut. He then headed for the door, shutting it. His fingers found the light switch and turned off the lights. Sho remained seated by the piano and shrouded in darkness. He wondered if he needed to close his eyes or not, because he could see nothing anyway. He felt Nino's fingers helping him out of his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt. Nino peeled the shirt and blazer off him before tossing away in one corner of the room. He then held his right arm reassuredly as he kissed his way up from his fingertips, his lips skipping over his knuckles, his wrist, his forearm, his elbows, his muscular biceps and triceps (Nino practically worshipped the muscles there with his lips) and then up to his bare right shoulder and the right side of his neck. There he sucked on the flesh there, making Sho toss his head back in pleasure as he felt the moist warmth brand a red mark into his skin. Nino smiled into Sho's neck, knowing from experience that Sho would be able to see a burning red mark on his neck when the lights were back on. He repeated the process of kissing his way up Sho's arm to his shoulders before leaving a second hickey on the left side of his neck. Sho's right arm slid around Nino's waist and held him close, his eyes closing so he could completely concentrate his nerves on his arms and his neck. Just the simple kisses on his arms and the marking of his neck was enough to make his pants feel slightly tighter.

  
"Just a little more before it," Nino whispered against Sho's neck, dragging his mouth agonisingly slow from Sho's neck down to his chest. Sho moaned as he felt Nino's fingers brush against his nipples. He closed his mouth over the right nipple and started licking and sucking, massaging the other with his left fingers. As Nino repeated his actions on the other nipple, his left fingers presently traced out a fiery trail down his chest, resting in front of Sho's belt. His fingers traced down even further, and he could feel Sho straining in his jeans. He palmed Sho's hardening member through his pants, and enjoyed hearing a soft gasp and a sharp intake of breath. He hummed against the skin of Sho's chest and pulled away, starting to undo his belt and pants quickly.

  
"Nino, hurry up already, you spoilsport," Sho complained as he kicked away his pants and positioned his legs around Nino.

  
"So impatient. Fine," Nino said and knelt back down in front of Sho.

  
"D-do me a little favour, though," Sho said, "take off my boxers using only your teeth."

  
Nino was glad that they were both enveloped in darkness- he could feel his cheeks warming up rapidly at that request.

  
"As you wish," he replied, his fingers feeling their way around to the waistband of Sho's pants. He tilted his head to one side of Sho's hips, taking the waistband of the garment in his teeth and tugging it lightly downwards. Sho lifted his hips slightly to help Nino in peeling the garment off. Nino smirked as he bumped his nose against Sho's member, and Sho gasped softly as he felt his boxers finally slid down his legs, pooling on the floor. Nino threw them blindly into another corner. He slid his fingers up and down Sho's member, squeezing and altering his grip from time to time until he could hear Sho's moans getting louder and louder. With his cock tightening, Sho started thrusting into Nino's hand, urging him to carry on. Nino finally poked at his tip with his tongue before kissing it and wrapping his lips around the flesh.

  
"Agh.. Ni-noo... Do it.. do it, please..." Sho begged, and Nino obliged, tickling the side of Sho's member with the tip of his tongue before tracing it back to the head. He did that several times- it was his signature move. Sho's face contorted with pleasure in the dark, and he could feel his cheeks and his body warm up. Nino finally started sucking. Hard. Sho's hazy senses were finally snapped back into reality as he felt Nino speed up his sucking and started thrusting mindlessly into his mouth.

  
"Nino.. I'm going to... co-" he finished with a loud groan as white sparks swam across his vision in the dark. Nino hummed in satisfaction as he licked up Sho's essence that had spurted out.

  
"My turn now," Sho spoke, pulling Nino up. Within seconds, he got rid of Nino's pajamas and tossed them into the darkness behind him. He then tugged his boxers down and flipped Nino to face the piano. His fingers rested on Nino's nape, tracing their way down Nino's porcelain-smooth back, and then resting on his bum. He gave in to his urge and gave his bottom a light bite before slipping his fingers in between the cheeks of his bottom, brushing against his entrance lightly.

  
"Lu-lube," Nino choked out.

  
"But there isn't any, is there?" Sho asked.

  
"H..here," Nino said, reaching over the top of the piano and reached out behind him. Sho felt around in the darkness and caught in his hand a tube of lube. Sho was surprised.

  
"If you asked, I've always wondered how it'll be like to be screwed against the piano," Nino admitted, now really really glad that they were shrouded in darkness or Sho would have seen him gone completely red.

However, thoughts of embarrassment flew out of his mind when he felt Sho plunge a finger into his body.

  
"AH!" Nino called out as Sho's finger dug into his body and pulled out. It was cold with the slick lube that was on his fingers. Nino's salacious moans grew louder when Sho thrusted in two fingers, scissoring his entrance wider. Finally, for good measure, he introduced a third finger. Nino closed his eyes as he felt himself be filled with Sho's fingers. Suddenly, his fingers twist within Nino's body, brushing against a spot that made Nino's moans grow higher in pitch.

  
"Ah, there we go," Sho spoke. He then violently pulled out of Nino's body and started to position himself at Nino's entrance.His hands, in the meantime, entwined with Nino's fingers and he leaned his head down to rest on Nino's shoulders.

  
He then snapped his hips and slipped inside Nino.

  
"Argh! Ahhh... Sho.." Nino cried out as he felt himself full of Sho's flesh. Sho pulled out slightly and thrusted deeper into Nino until he was buried to the base of his member. There he stayed, holding Nino in place as he waited for his body to accommodate his length. Nino, soon unable to wait, started to thrust his hips backwards against Sho. Taking it as his signal to continue, Sho's hand slid down to Nino's hips and pushed his hips down onto the piano keys. The keys slammed down, creating a dissonant sound as Sho pounded hard and fast into Nino's body. Nino moved his hands down onto the keys steadying his body and Sho's as he felt the force of Sho's body and cock hitting him in spots of pleasure that he had never known. Finally, just as Sho was feeling himself getting close, he pulled out. Nino whimpered at the loss of contact, and finally saw the curtains draw open. Moonlight streamed down onto their sweaty faces and bodies. Sho turned back to Nino and flipped him over to face him. He then pushed Nino to sit on the piano and entered him while gazing into his dark eyes.

  
"Ah! Sho! More..." Nino groaned shamelessly as Sho pounded against Nino and the piano, the keys making more noise as Nino steadied his body again on the keys. When he found his balance, he wrapped his own fingers around his own member and pumped in rhythm with Sho's thrusts. Sho slipped his arms around Nino's shoulders, pinning him there so that Nino's body could feel the full brunt of every thrust.

  
"AH! Sho! Right there! I'm.. gonna.. come.." Nino managed before Sho sped up even more, and Nino gave in to the waves of pleasure that rocked between their bodies and came in long spurts on their bodies. Sho, who was by now pounding mercilessly into Nino as if friction never existed, finally came and rode out his orgasm. The two men stayed in each other's arms, sweaty but completely fulfilled. Sho finally looked down at Nino and caressed his face softly, bringing his nose to rub against his. Nino smiled and kissed Sho softly on the lips.

  
"I don't think I'll mind losing more often anymore," Nino said as Sho reached over for the lights and started cleaning up the mess they had created.

  
"I don't think I'll mind playing the piano more often too," Sho teased, giving Nino a seductive wink. They headed into the bathroom and Sho stopped them while staring into the mirror. He frowned and stared at Nino before shoving him against the wall.

  
"Again? Sho?" Nino questioned. Sho grinned and planted his lips against the side of Nino's neck, biting and licking at the flesh there. Finally, he pulled apart and turned Nino to face the mirror. There, on both of their necks now, were hickeys- it was their way of branding their ownership on each other.

  
"Now we belong to each other," Sho stated. Nino smiled up sweetly at him and pecked him lightly on the nose.

  
"Hey, it's not that I'm complaining about a second round, you know. Now, I wonder if you're good at balancing..." Nino asked, a playful glint in his eyes. Sho's eyes darkened as he hoisted Nino up into the air.

  
"Challenge accepted," he said, marching them both into the shower cubicle.

  
Author note: I hope you guys are having fun celebrating Sho's birthday~ =^^= *fans self* Oh dear Lord, the things that I can think about on a whim... *shakes head*


End file.
